


take a chance (birthday)

by Shorty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime wakes up on his birthday with Tooru draped halfway on top of him, poking at his cheeks</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a chance (birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> k first of all let me say: i am exhausted. and i wrote this in a half an hour. and i literally have not written anything real in. months. this is completely spurred by the two hours of iwaoi fics i read _before_ writing this. i'm sure i will hate it in the morning.
> 
> but. i wrote it. so. here it is.
> 
> i don't like the beatles v much and hate the title of the song but once again it is late and i hate titles in general. also the some 'birthday' by the beatles is p much a bday tradition in my house so. it was the first thing that came to me.
> 
> ps. when i mention their kids i imagine like. their firs is a daughter and then they have two more and one of them is a boy. idk about the other one. i generally just imagine them with a girl or with 3 kids so.

Hajime wakes up on his birthday with Tooru draped halfway on top of him, poking at his cheeks – something that, unfortunately, despite the fact that Tooru was an adult (though sometimes Hajime felt like it was in age alone) happened quite often.

Though, waking up to Tooru’s smile was, admittedly, never a bad thing. “Happy birthday, Hajime.” 

“Get off me.” Hajime mumbles, and pushes a little at Tooru. Tooru does roll off of him, but Hajime ends up snuggling against Tooru’s side anyway, in the end.

“You, know, I think I see some wrinkles, old man.” Tooru laughs quietly, running his fingers through Hajime’s hair.

“I’m only forty, asshole.” Hajime laughs, swatting at Tooru’s hand.

“Ah, Iwa-chan!” Tooru says – because, even after all these years, Tooru still does that, calls him that – as he props himself up onto his elbow so he’s looking down on Hajime. “Forty! You’re so _old_.”

“Shut up.” Hajime shoves at his husband and Tooru rocks backwards and then over Hajime again. “Give it a month and you’ll be old too.”

Tooru smirks. “Ah, but Hajime, that’s the thing. You’ve always been an old man.”

“Really.”

“Really! You’ve been a grumpy old man since at least middle school! Do you want me to call up Makki and Mattsun and ruin their morning just do they can confirm it?”

Hajime groans. “Why did I even become your friend. I could have stopped all this misery right at the beginning but no. I had to become your friend.” 

“And then fall in love with me, right, Hajime.” Tooru sing-songs.

“I guess.” Hajime smiles as Tooru pouts at him.

“I think,” Tooru says, lips still in a pout as he leans down, “someone’s just grumpy because he hasn’t gotten a ‘happy birthday’ kiss yet.”

“Who says I wanted one?” Hajime asks, but he leans up to meet Tooru.

“I guess there _was_ a reason why I decided to marry you.” He says when they break apart.

“Only that reason?”

“Mm. And how smart you are, and passionate, and the way you smile whenever you start to think sappy things –“

“No!” Tooru says, cutting Hajime off with another kiss. “It’s your birthday – _I_ tell _you_ how amazing _you_ are, not the other way around.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Tooru pauses. “But I want you to remember that speech for my birthday.”

Tooru laughs as Hajime wrestles him in mock anger, flipping him over and pinning him on the bed before leaning down for another kiss.

“As much as I enjoy this,” Tooru says when they pull apart moments later, “the kids did mention something last night about wanting to make breakfast for you and even though I told them they could only get out bananas and make cereal I feel like it’s probably my duty as a parent to go make sure one of them didn’t try to go a bit outside of the box and ended up accidentally set the kitchen on fire.”

“That would probably be good.” Hajime agrees, rolling off of Tooru and getting out of bed.

Tooru twines his fingers through Hajime’s as he leads him out into the kitchen, and as Hajime watches as Tooru scolds their daughter for using both her brother and the kitchen counter to get a new box of cereal from a higher shelf (“but the only kind we have down here is old!”) he thinks that becoming friends with his annoying neighbor some thirty-odd years ago is probably the best thing he’s ever done.


End file.
